ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: New Generation (Revelation Saga)
Dragon Ball: New Generation is a story written by me, Ijoinedfor1thing. It focuses on the mysterious man's quest to fufill his brother's request concerning the new generation of warriors. And for future reference, this takes place in Age 800, but before Ground Breaking Science is realesed. One other thing, I am totally open to recieving critique, I'll need it. Enjoy! Characters Gohi Ikai Irusai Bixer Sukai Gotenks Kem Unknown Others I forgot to list Complete Dialouge The dark, cold, empty wasteland Is what I call home. Everyone asks how I deal with the darkness It's because I know nothing different from it. It's just my home. ''- SW'' Preface (Please read) First of all, this is my attempt at a drama format story. Now for the story Preface - Unknown: Son Goku, the world's protector. He could defeat any foe, and he didn't even mind having the glory stolen by that human Mr. Satan. But what now Hercule? You can no longer take the credit, will you finally admit yourself as a fraud? You are strong for a human, but nothing compared to Goku. More curiously, once he's left, what will his comrades do? Can the once Saiyan Prince actually defend his home? One can only hope. But what else lurks in the universe? Oh my Lord, I have obeyed your every order since the dawn of my time, all without a question or doubt. Now, at the twighlight of my life, I make this one request; please just let the next generation be as strong as this one. My Lord, let the children chose to be heroes of this world, this universe, not villians and destroyers. Don't let my wish be a two-edged sword. Please... Episode 1- New Saiyans Videl: Hey Gohan, is Gohi still sleeping? Gohan: I think he's outside. Pan: Hey little bro, finally perfect Instant Transmission? Gohi: Yep, did I miss breakfast? Gohan: Son, where and how did you learn that? Gohi: Well, Pan told me about it, and she helped me with the whole senseing Ki part too. Videl: Well Gohi, please don't teleport into the house again. Gohi: `Kay Mom! Gohan: You two are going to end up being late for school. Pan: Hey Gohi, race you to school? Gohi: OK! Ready, set, go! Girl 1: Ugh, I hate her. Girl 2: She justs sits there, all of recess. Boy 1: Hey, we need some extra people for our baseball game, care to play? Girl 1: Let me see that! Sukai: Should I throw it back at her? No, that'd be rude. But then again, so was throwing it at me. Teacher: So, who would like to go first? OK, Breifs, you and Ikai are up. Bixer: I thought we agreed no holding back when we sparred? Ikai: But Dad says I don't need to show off at school. Bixer: You're just scared. Teacher : OK boys, you can stop now. Ikai: Fine, I won't hold back. Bixer: I'm getting bored. Ikai: Time to finish this. Bixer: I agree. Irusai: Stop it you two. 'Trivia' *It is implied that Gohi only recently learned how to use Ki as he states 'And she helped with the whole Ki sensing part too.' *The waffels for breakfast is a reference to Gir from invader Zim. *The strange transformation Ikai goes through was based off the semi Super Saiyan form on a story called The Forgotten on Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Episode 2- The Revealation Will Begin Bixer: Ikai, wake up. Irusai: Let me try something. Ikai, lunch is ready. Ikai: Where's lunch? Irusai: Lunch was about threee hours ago. Ikai: But I'm hungry. Bixer: Well, I think dinner's in a few minutes. But dude, what did you do back at school? Ikai: Pass out? ...Oh, you mean my Semi Super Saiyan thing? Dad says it's just a power booster. Hey, where's Sukai? Irusai: She just left. Trunks: Well, would you like to stay for dinner or hed back home? Ikai: I think I'll stay, that won't be a roblem, will it? Trunks: It shouldn't be to much of a problem. Yemma: You really think I'd allow you to do that!? Unknown: Well of course I do, I mean, I gave you your power, and I can take it away. Yemma:But, even if I, let you release him, Piccolo would stop him before he escapes Hell. Unknown: For once Yemma, you are correct. If we realesed him as he is, he would fail to be much of a threat. But if he were to be reunited with his other half... Yemma: But, all of his power was drained, put into someone else. Unknown: I know this you fool, but merging the two would recreate the demon, none the less. Yemma: I-It doesn't matter anyway, because I won't allow it! Unknown: You doubt me? Oh well, I prepared for that. The Black Smoke Deity will test them. Yemma: You already realesed him!? Unknown: Of course I didn't you fool! 3rd Man: I am free, why? Ansswer me! Unknown: You will fufill my brother's request by testing the new generation. I want to see how many will defend their home. You shall kill no one. 3rd Man: The Ssmoke? Unknown: As long as no one dies. If so much as one human dies, I will seal you in a true hell. Understand? 3rd Man: Yess, my dark lord. Bixer: That all you got sis? Irusai: That all you got bro? Bixer: What's that power? I don't reconize it. Irusai: I don't either. Um, maybe Grandpa knows. Vegeta: I don't reconize it either. Irusai, get your father. Bix, go get Gohan and Goten. Irusai: Grandpa, what's going to happen? Vegeta: Whoever that energy belongs to is going to regret coming to earth. Episode 3- The Revealation, Introducing Kem Vegeta: You kids try and stay out of the battle, the three of us should be able to handle it. Ikai: I think we should be careful, who knows what might be in this stuff. 3rd Man: You cheat! 3rd Man: About time you sshow up. Trunks: Who are you? 3rd Man: I am the enbodyment of darkness. Vegeta: Look you freak. I don't who or what you are, just leave now. 3rd Man: But where'ss the fun in that? Vegeta: Fine, have it your way. 3rd Man: That it? Maybe you should let a real fighter try. 3rd Man: You're no fun. Kem's End Cannon! Vegeta: Galick Gun! Bixer: Good job grandpa. Gohi: What was that? He was stronger than that, I know he was! Ikai: Relax cous, whoever that freak was is gone. Kem: I wouldn't be so sure. Trunks: H-How did you dodge that blast. I saw it hit you! Kem: Afterimage. Why so serious? Vegeta: That's it. Kem: Sso, anger iss you power, hmm? Interessting. Now, does this hurt you? Why sso sserious? Just smile 'Geta, that way you'll die happy. Bixer: Stop that you jerk! STOP!! Unknown: I told you not to kill anyone! Kem, even if you survive, you'll end up in Hell. Bixer: Just let me kill him! Trunks: No son, you wouldn't be able to fight him. I just hope I can. Goten: Kame... Hame... Ha! Kem: Thanks for showing me that technique. Now, face Kem's Dark Kamehameha! Goten: Trunks, neither of us can defeat him alone. Trunks: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Episode 4- Welcome back Gotenks! Trunks: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Goten: Yeah.